


High Waisted, No Run, Size M

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, Frottage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, theyre lesbians in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amon wears pantyhose and Suzuya is a menace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Waisted, No Run, Size M

Suzuya climbs into her lap without preamble, knees pressing hard into the chair on either side of Amon’s thighs. Her butt presses warm and soft into Amon’s knees, right where Amon can feel it through her panty hose. Amon knows it’s dangerous to indulge Suzuya too much, and that questioning her will only cause her to cling harder, her eyelids to droop lower,  her grin to split the sides of her face.

So Amon blinks at her sternly, eyebrows furrowed. Suzuya is trying _very_ hard to be coy, her eyes half-lidded and her long eyelashes casting shadows on her cheeks under the fluorescent ceiling lights. Her white button-up is unbuttoned to her sternum and her bra is a soft pink. Her blazer is nowhere to be seen, and today’s tie- the polka-dotted one, her favorite- is undone as usual, the ends laying against the small swell of her tits. Amon knows  firsthand that they make for perfect handfuls, and that Suzuya makes pleased noises in the back of her throat if Amon rubs at her nipples with the creased palm of her hand while she holds them.

Right now is not the time for those kinds of thoughts though, so Amon makes sure to set her mouth in a stern line to match her eyebrows before she speaks.

“Suzuya, it isn’t even three o’clock. We are at work. Why is your shirt open,” She speaks  without much inflection, trying not to give Suzuya room for innuendo or argument. Suzuya  grins at her, her hair fluffy and floating around her cheeks and slim neck, the stitches at the corner of her mouth going tight with her smile, and it’s almost _angelic._ It would be angelic for certain if Suzuya wasn’t clearly trying to initiate an entirely improper office quickie.

“Amon-san, isn’t it kind of hot today?” Suzuya ignores her question and moves her hands to rest on Amon’s shoulders, and it’s impossible to feel the warmth of her small palms through her blazer but Amon imagines she does, anyways.

“I…suppose so,” she swallows after speaking, and immediately regrets saying anything at all. Suzuya’s face lights up, and Amon knows this doesn’t bode well.

Suzuya’s grin turns into an absolute leer, and she quickly raises herself up on her knees. Her tits are eyelevel for Amon now, and she unthinkingly obliges when Suzuya puffs and chuckles, “Cross your legs, please,” against her temple.

Suzuya settles herself again, and this time she makes sure to sit on the hem of Amon’s skirt where it’s risen up when she sits. Amon’s eyes go wide, and Suzuya’s grin is filthy and pleased. Suzuya’s skirt is now flipped up above her hips, the silk lining visible, and her pussy is pressing wet and warm against  Amon’s crossed left leg, through her tights.

“You came to _work_ without underwear on?” Amon whispers, horrified, eyes darting to check that the door is closed. 

“No, I had them on earlier, but _there’s_ an idea,” Suzuya says, thoughtful, and Amon’s face is burning red now.

Suzuya wiggles her hips some, her tongue poking out of her mouth in concentration. “The tights feel weirder than I thought they would,” she says to herself, and Amon should have _known_ this was something Suzuya had thought about before. The thought excites her, which makes her burn with shame, too, and she can’t believe she’s letting Suzuya get her all worked up at work _again_.

Suzuya makes sure Amon is meeting her gaze before she moves her hips in a slow circle. She feels soft and hot and ridiculously wet against Amon’s leg, and Amon can’t help but stare as Suzuya arches forward, her slim hips rocking back until all her weight is resting on the front of her cunt. Amon can feel her swollen clit now, pressing hard above her knee.

Suzuya tries grinding herself in slow circles, and she’s clearly putting on a show. She lets her eyes fall shut slowly, and her lips part so she can puff hotly onto Amon’s red, red cheek. Her fingers tighten their grip on Amon’s shoulders, and it’s always a bad idea to encourage Suzuya, Amon finds herself settling her hands tentatively on her hips. Suzuya’s eyes slit open in surprise, and she lets out a pleased laugh.

Amon presses her forward, gently, hesitantly, her eyebrows furrowed together at the amount of office conduct codes they’re breaking. Suzuya begins rubbing herself forwards and backwards minutely, and her pace isn’t leisurely but she isn’t in a hurry, either. She looks intrigued and she’s soaked a wet spot into Amon’s tights working herself up. Suzuya wiggles herself experimentally, chuckling at the end of any low moans she lets out. She settles herself into resting her weight on the front of her pussy again, and her hips spasm under Amon’s hands when she grinds down heavily. She makes a light, pleased noise and closes her eyes and rocks herself on Amon’s leg with no real rhythm.

But before long her eyes open, and she looks thoughtful before using Amon’s shoulders to raise herself up on her knees again.

“Amon, I think I’m getting rug burn from this, so uncross your legs,” she says seriously. Amon swallows thickly, trying hard not to think about how _red_ Suzuya’s pussy must be right now and how wet her own tights are. She uncrosses her legs slowly and tries not to feel defeated at the low, delighted laugh Suzuya breathes onto her cheek.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i put this on tumblr but then i didnt want it on tumblr so here we go. tokyo giggly is too painful for me. i wonder if they have rolly chairs at the ccg??


End file.
